El Peor Error De Mi Vida
by Makkyy
Summary: Bella y los Cullen son amigos, por culpa de un rumor y una venganza su amistad termina. Bella dolida se muda de Forks hacia un internado. Vuelve 5 años despues... ¿Podra reconciliarse con sus amigos y con su eterno amor Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**El Peor Error de Mi Vida.**

Prefacio:

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan son mejores amigos, junto con su grupo de amigos inseparables; Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper… A sus cortos 12 años de edad Bella está enamorada en secreto de su mejor amigo Edward, pero Edward tiene otras preferencias, ya que es guapo, todas las chicas adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas se mueren por él, se está convirtiendo en un egoísta, idiota, ególatra, narcisista y demás, solo por la popularidad.

En la escuela comienza un rumor sobre que Bella y Jasper son algo más que amigos, Alice se entera y le dice a Rosalie y Emmet, van a reclamarle a Jasper, el desmiente el rumor por supuesto ya que su gran amor (Aunque tengan 12 años ) es Alice. De vuelta a la escuela preguntan quien empezó el rumor, Jessica les dice que fue la misma Bella. Sus amigos enfurecidos y sin pedir explicación tratan a Bella como basura, ella ni estaba enterada del rumor. Sus amigos nunca la dejaron hablar sobre el tema para explicarse, por venganza le cuentan a Edward que Bella está enamorada de él. Edward sorprendido y molesto con Bella va con sus amigos a casa de Bella para dejarle bien claro que no quiere nada con ella.

Ellos le gritan, la tratan como si de un perro callejero se tratase. Bella con el corazón roto les grita diciéndoles que ella nunca empezó el rumor, que era un idiota mentira de Jessica, que como pudieron creerle a ella. Ellos se van de la casa de Bella y llegan a la de Jessica, la confrontan preguntándole quien empezó el rumor de verdad. Ella asustada dice la verdad y cuenta que lo invento ella.

Ellos corren a casa de Bella pero los padres de Bella no los dejan entrar ya que oyeron como trataron a su hija.

Bella dolida, al día siguiente les ruega a sus padres que la manden a un Internado en Phoenix. Ellos aceptan sin replicar ni nada parecido porque saben que su hija sufre y tiene que alejarse de ese pueblo y de sus "amigos".

Edward se da cuenta de que ama a Bella y que estaba confundido, solo tenía 12 años y no sabía que era el Amor. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper van a casa de Bella a pedirle perdón nuevamente, pero cuando llegan abre el padre de Bella diciéndoles que ella se a mudado y está en un internado. Ellos saben por qué se fue. Arrepentidos y tristes no piden detalles, solo ruegan a que Bella vuelva y los perdone.

Bella regresa 5 años después convertida en una mujer hermosa, fuerte, que a sabido sobrellevar el dolor que le quema el alma por dentro.

¿Sera capaz de perdonar a quienes fueron sus amigos? ¿Edward lograra que Bella lo perdone y entienda que la ama?


	2. Chapter 2

Reencuentro

Bella POV*

5 Largos años han pasado desde que me largue de ese asqueroso pueblo llamado Forks, bueno largarme no seria la palabra correcto… Huir… Si, esa suena perfecto.

Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por mi mejilla por recordar la razón por la que hui de esta pesadilla… El taxi llego, _¡AL FIN! – Pensé._

Le indique la dirección al taxista, mientras el conducía deje mi mente divagar unos momentos… ¿Y si el seguía ahí? ¿Y si esa bola de traidores llamados "amigos" seguían en Forks?... Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta al recordar todos los buenos momentos que pase con mis amigos… Bueno, ex amigos. El taxista miro hacia el retrovisor ¿Preocupado por verme sollozar?

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto el taxista con voz cálida, le sonríe sin ganas.

-Podria estar mejor…- le conteste con voz apagada… Sin vida, tal y como estaba desde hace 5 años.

El taxista no hablo de nuevo en todo el camino.

Llegamos ah casa de Charlie y Rene; Mis padres. Le pague al taxista, y me baje del taxi, por supuesto yo, siempre tan patosa me tropecé y casi caigo al suelo. _Pff… Esto solo me pasa ah mi – Pensé._

Saque las maletas del coche y me despedi del taxista. Al ver el patio, miles de Flash Back's inundaron mi cabeza… Todos claro con mis "amigos".

Ahí estaba todo igual como lo recordaba… La pratulla de la policía de Charlie, Un volvo plateado, Un BMW Rojo… ¡UN MOMENTO, ESPEREN, UN VOLVO PLATEADO Y UN BMW? Que habrá echo la caprichosa de mi madre ahora…

Llegue hasta la puerta, tropezando gracias ah que soy la persona mas torpe del mundo… Creo que sere el Apocalipsis. Toque el timbre… Ding Dong… Jaja, suena como en las películas… Mi madre tan caprichosa como siempre, desde que escucho el "Ding Dong" de una película clásica quizo un timbre asi…

Mi padre abrio la puerta y en cuanto me miro una sonrisa de felicidad adorno su rostro, yo igualmente feliz se la correspondi ah la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Oh Bella… Mirate hija, estas hermosa, cuantos has crecido, suerte que ese internado cerro, asi estaras estos dos años que faltan aquí con nosotros- Me dijo con alegría en la voz ah la vez que lagrimas corrian pos sus mejillas, al igual que las mias…

-Te extrañe tanto papá…

-Yo igual hija… yo igual.

Entramos ah la casa, seguía igual. Pude escuchar murmullos en la sala, asi que entre rápidamente ah ver que había… Si si ya lo se, me diran chismosa… pero… No es chisme… Solo curiosidad.

Vi ah mi madre hablando con 5 personas que estaban sentadas en el sofá. _Oh no, por favor que esto sea un sueño, un terrible sueño._

Ahí estaban los Cullen y los Hale…

Alice estaba allí pero echa una mujer, era pequeña… creo que apenas media 1.55, cada mechón de su cabello apuntaba hacia una dirección diferente. Me miro en cuanto entre y me sonrió dejando al descubierto unos dientes blancos y alineados… Recuerdo cuando usaba Brakects.

Rosalie era toda una modelo, tenia un cuerpo escultural, de esos que solo vez en revistas y son retocados por computadoras, su cabello rubio caia en cascada hasta su cintura. Me miro y sonrió igual que Alice. Emmet sentado ah su lado, era corpulento, cabello negro rizado, alto, y me miraba con una sonrisa pegada ah su rostro.

Jasper estaba ahí y, alto, guapo, musculoso, y estaba sentado junto ah Alice, el miro con una gran sonrisa… Y ahí estaba el.

Su cabello cobrizo totalmente despeinado se veía sedoso… Sus facciones eran las de un hombre, mandíbula tensa, nariz recta, pómulos sobresalientes, labios carnosos y de un hermoso color rosa… Era mucho mas hermoso de cómo lo recordaba ah mis 12 años. El me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento y en ellos pude ver un brillo algo extraño. Lo seguía amando… Lo sabia, no podía negarlo, sentí mis ojos humedecer, contuve las lagrimas ah como pude… ¡QUE HACIA ELLOS AQUÍ! ¿ACASO QUERIAN CAUSARME MAS DAÑO AUN?

-Que hacen ellos aquí- dije con voz dura, fría, cortante… Ellos se sorprendieron y bajaron la mirada apenados y pude ver la tristeza en sus perfectos rostros.

-Bella…- Dijo mi madre ah la vez que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, alargo sus brazos hacia mi para poder abrazarme, deje caer las lagrimas…- Oh mi niña, cuanto has crecido, te eh extrañado tanto…

No podía decir nada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Mi madre me soltó y voltee y vi ah mi padre mirándonos con una sonrisa en su rostro… Si Charlie sonreía podía notar por que mi madre se había enamorado de el, se ven tan felices juntos…

-Bella…- Empezó ah decir Alice, pero la interrumpí.

-Isabella para ti- Dije con voz inexpresiva.

-Perdónanos, por favor fue un error…-¡JA! No caería en el encanto Cullen-Hale. Ellos podían engañar ah una persona tan fácilmente...

-¡JA! Si claro como si fuera tan fácil…- Alice intento hablar de nuevo pero interrumpí- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, NO QUIERO VOLVER AH VERLOS NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!- Les grite mientras corría hacia las escaleras y me encerraba en la que debería ser mi habitación. Si, lo era, estaba mi pequeña cama, la mecedora ah una esquina de la habitación, un escritorio, estante… Las cortina amarillas (Que deberían ser blancas ), puse el pestillo de la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, caí de rodillas al piso y empecé ah sollozar, me levante como pude y me tumbe ah la cama, abrazando mis rodillas con fuerzas… Estaba mal… Emocionalmente claro, sentía un agujero en mi pecho… Ese maldito agujero, había logrado deshacerme de el si no pensaba en _ellos_… Sentí como el agujero quemaba mi pecho por el recuerdo que vino ah mente, me abrace ah mi misma todavía sollozando. Oí como mi padre y mi madre gritaban mi nombre y rogaban que abriera la puerta, no dejaría entrar ah NADIE. Mire por la ventana y pude ver como se alejaban aquellas personas que tanto me habían echo… Edward- Sentí una punzada de dolor con solo recordar su nombre- Miro hacia mi ventana y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda se toparon con los míos… En sus ojos había… ¿Tristeza? Si aja, idiota, quite la mirada bruscamente ah la vez que me apretujaba más.

¿Creían que los perdonaría tan fácilmente? Pues no, estaban muy equivocados, durante estos 5 años eh afrontado yo sola este profundo dolor que me desgarra el alma… Eh aguanto todo, solo por culpa de ellos… Bueno no, no es su culpa que me allá enamorado de Edward como la Idiota que soy y el no allá correspondido mis sentimientos. Los gritos de Charlie y René cesaron, sentí mis ojos pesados y los cerré, todavía llorando.

Y así, llorando y con el corazón roto, caí en los brazos de Morfeo…


	3. Chapter 3

Reencuentro

Edward POV*

Hoy llegaría Bella, el amor de mi vida, la persona que nunca pude olvidar, la persona ha la que mas he lastimado…

-¡EDWARD VAMOS HA CASA DE CHARLIE YA MISMO!- Grito la voz cantarina de Alice

Baje las escaleras y todos me esperaban abajo, Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, era muy hiperactiva… Me pregunto si tomo café oh comió muchos dulces. Jasper con una sonrisa… ¡ESPEREN! ¿¡JASPER HALE SONRIENDO!? Que yo sepa Jasper es casi emo… Uhh bueno, no importa. Rosalie y Emmet estaban por supuesto enseñándole ha toda la familia su afecto. Esme y Carlisle me miraban con una sonrisa.

-Edward- dijo Esme- Tranquilo, ya veras como todo se arreglara, no será fácil, pero asi será.

Asentí. Bella no me perdonaría tan fácilmente, eso estaba seguro, solo mis hermanos, los padres de Bella y los nuestros saben como la tratamos aquel día…

Nos dirigimos hacia la cochera y sacamos mi Volvo y el BMW de Rosalie. Era la primera vez en 5 años que el jefe Swan nos dejaba entrar ha su casa para explicarle nuestro comportamiento el día en que lastimamos ha Bella, el no lo hace por voluntad propia, René lo obliga ha dejarnos entrar por hoy, el quiere una explicación de por que tratamos ha su hija de aquella manera.

En menos de 20 minutos estuvimos en casa de los Swan, ya que, nos encanta la velocidad.

Caminamos hacia la entrada, y tocamos el timbre… "Ding Dong", ohh… Recuerdo que René siempre quiso un timbre así. Abrieron la puerta y nos recibió René con una sonrisa.

-Pasen chicos, Charlie y yo queremos hablar con ustedes-

Entramos ha la casa de Bella y nos sentamos en el sofá. Charlie entro por la puerta. Su cara mostraba el descontento que era tenernos aquí en su casa de nuevo.

-Hola Charlie- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- dijo Charlie cortante- Quiero explicaciones ya mismo.

-Bueno Charlie, hubo un malentendido esa semana en el instituto- Empecé ha decir yo- Sobre que Bella y Jasper eran algo mas que amigos, Alice se lo dijo ha Rose y ha Emmet, ellos le preguntaron ha Jasper y el dijo que era mentira, preguntamos en la escuela quien había dicho eso y nos dijeron que Bella, fuimos unos idiotas – _Yo fui el peor idiota-Pensé._**-**al creernos eso y no preguntarle ha Bella, luego Ali, Rose y Emmet me contaron como parte de la "venganza" que Bella tenia sentimientos hacia mi y bueno, molestos vinimos y… peleamos con Bella.

Charlie nos miraba con la cara roja… De furia seguramente.

¿¡COMO NO PUDIERON PREGUNTARLE HA BELLA SOBRE ESE TEMA!? ¡POR SU CULPA BELLA SE FUE DE FORKS! ¡NO LA VI CRECER COMO UN PADRE VE HA SU HIJA! - Dijo Charlie… Oh bueno nos grito. Era cierto debimos preguntarle ah Bella primero y el también tenia razón en eso… Somos los culpables de que Bella de allá ido de Forks, no pensamos… Pero en ese momento creo que teníamos el cerebro en el culo- ¡ACASO CREEN QUE…- René tenia los nervios de punta, dio un respingo al oír sus gritos… Bueno, quien no los tendría, el timbre sonó y sentí como la preocupación se apoderaba de mí. Charlie respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y fue ha abrir la puerta. Y de repente entro Bella, oh mejor dicho un Ángel…

Su cabello color caoba llegaba hasta su cintura y terminaba en ondas, tenia un cuerpo como de modelo de revistas de trajes de baño, sus labios eran pequeños, llenos, de un hermoso color rojo, traía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa de color azul que hacia ver su piel pálida de color crema… Esta muchísimo mas hermosa que cuando teníamos 12 años, entro ha abrazar ha Charlie y entro por la puerta, se estaba limpiando las lagrimas cuando nos vio y vi que se quedo pálida, mas pálida de lo normal. Recorrió su mirada por cada uno de nosotros, hasta que llego ha mi, tenia esos hermosos ojos color chocolate sin vida… apagados, no tenían brillo.

-Que hacen ellos aquí- Dijo MI BELLA… Esperen… ¿Mi Bella? ¿Yo pensé eso?, Su voz era hermosa, calida, pero su tono fue cortante, duro, frio, algo sorprendidos bajamos la mirada, estaba seguro que mi rostro era la tristeza pura… Levante un poco el rostro y vi que Rene hablaba con Bella.

-Bella…- Dijo Rene ha la vez que salian lagrima de sus ojos- Oh mi niña, cuanto has crecido, te eh extrañado tanto…

Bella no dijo nada. Su cara estaba bañada en lagrima que hace un momento cuando nos miro pude notar que contenía. Charlie observaba la escena con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Bella…- Empezó ha decir Alice, pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Isabella para ti- Le dijo cortante y con voz inexpresiva. En esos hermosos ojos de Bella pude ver dolor, Alice no se sorprendió que allá dicho eso, pero pude ver como se sintió mal, Jasper ha su lado le rodeo discretamente un brazo por la cintura y la apretó suavemente. Yo seguí mirando el piso… Sabia que le habíamos echo muchísimo daño ha Bella, por nuestra culpa ella se había ido de Forks hace 5 años. Éramos unos idiotas, y yo era el mayor idiota.

-Perdónanos, por favor fue un error…- Bella volvió ha interrumpir ha Alice.

-¡JA! Si claro como si fuera tan fácil…- Alice intento hablar de nuevo pero Bella interrumpió- ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, NO QUIERO VOLVER AH VERLOS NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!- Nos grito mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras y las lagrimas salían de su hermoso rostro, me rompió el corazón verla así… Nos merecíamos que nos gritara así, eso era seguro. Charlie y René corrieron detrás de Bella pero se escucho un portazo y como se cerraba el pestillo de la puerta sonoramente, Charlie y René le gritaban ha Bella que por favor abriera la puerta. Nosotros estábamos estáticos. Ha Alice le salían lagrimas, sus facciones de duende estaban mas tristes de lo normal, Rosalie intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, Emmet igual, Jasper estaba cabizbajo, y yo… El inmenso dolor que me produjo con solo escuchar esas palabras fue horrible, tratamos ha Bella como basura, lo se… Pero…

-Chicos es mejor que se vayan- Dijo René bajando por las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No los quiero volver ha ver cerca de Bella, suficiente daño han hecho.-dijo Charlie, los 5 salimos de la casa de Bella con la cabeza baja.

Cuando estábamos cerca de los autos, levante la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bella, ella estaba hay… Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos… Su mirada mostraba dolor… Un profundo dolor que me desgarro el alma… ¿Cómo pudimos hacer sufrir ha Bella tanto?... Bella aparto la mirada bruscamente y desapareció por la ventana.

Entre ha mi Volvo y los demás en el BMW de Rose, quería estar solo, pensar en todo el daño que le hemos hecho ha Bella, sabia que ella nos echaría de su casa oh algo así, no nos perdonara tan fácilmente… Llegamos ha casa y Rose y Alice ya estaban llorando. Esme preocupada por oír sollozar ha Alice y Rose corrió ha abrazarlas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Algo le ocurrió ha Bella?- Pregunto Esme preocupada, Carlisle no estaba, tenia turno en el hospital.

-E-eellaa- Intentaba decir Alice, respiro hondo y prosiguió- Nos dijo que… No nos quiere ver nunca mas en su vida…- Alice se soltó ha llorar de nuevo. Yo estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida, pensando en ese hermoso Ángel que ha sufrido tanto por nuestra culpa… Ha Jasper y Emmet se les caían las lagrimas y hacían el intento por no sollozar.

-Todo se arreglara hijos…- Dijo Esme al mirarnos, su mirada se centro en mi, pude ver la preocupación en su mirada.

-Bella no nos perdonara, de eso estoy mas que seguro- Y con esa afirmación subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y me encerré en mi habitación, me tire en la cama con la cara entre mis manos preguntándome por que soy tan tremendamente idiota.

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y un sollozo salió de mi garganta, Este dolor era igual oh peor que el que Bella tuvo que sufrir… Oh sufre…

Tengo que lograr que Bella nos perdone… Que entienda que era un pequeño idiota que no sabia nada del amor… Que me perdone, que entienda que la amo con mi alma, que daría todo por ella…

Nunca debimos tratarla así… Mi manera de tratarla fue la peor, la que más le dolió… Daria todo por Bella, hare que nos perdone ha mi y ha la familia.

_Bella, MI BELLA, TE AMO… Pensé.-_Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorpresa, Instituto y… Recuerdos

-Bella despierta cariño, vamos dormilona, tienes que ir ha el Instituto- Esa era René, esperen… ¿Cómo entro en mi habitación si cerré el pestillo?, me quite las sabanas de la cara y estaba segura de que mi cara reflejaba pura confusión, ella al verme así me sonrió cariñosamente- Te preguntaras como entramos ha tu habitación ¿verdad?-Asentí-Bueno, Charlie forzó la cerradura mientras dormías, nos tenias preocupados Bella, no pensamos que ellos seguirían aquí para cuando llegaras-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro apenas audible.

Mi mente estaba en blanco… Esperen… Los Cullen, Los Hale, lagrimas, gritos… Uhh… ya recuerdo, una imagen de Edward llego ha mi mente, sentí una punzada de dolor en el agujero de mi pecho. Me senté en la cama y vi el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Eran las 5:50. Suspire sonoramente y no comente nada sobre lo que dijo mamá. Me levante medio adormilada y me saque los zapatos, tome la toalla de el armario y cuando estaba saliendo de la puerta Rene hablo.

-Bella, Charlie y yo te tenemos unas sorpresas- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Sabia que si preguntaba por el secreto no me dirían nada, Rene es muy terca… Ya entiendo de donde saque este carácter. Asentí rápidamente, pase por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, cerré con cuidado la puerta al escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Charlie. Me mire en el espejo, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado. Me saque la ropa ha tirones y entre ha la bañera, sentí el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo, me lave el cabello con mi adorado champú de fresas, sentí que el agua caliente se enfriaba y salí rápidamente del baño envolviéndome la toalla al cuerpo.

Entre ha mi habitación, cerré la puerta mientras intentaba mantener mi mente en blanco. No podía permitirme pensar en ellos, pero mas específicamente en Ed… ¡_BASTA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-Grite en mi cabeza-DEJA DE PENSAR EN EL EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE._ Sacudí la cabeza totalmente enojada conmigo misma. _¿Soy tan masoquista que no aguanto pensar en ellos ni un solo minuto, solo para sufrir mas?- Me pregunte mentalmente.- Respuesta = Sí._

Me coloque mi ropa interior y coloque una toalla en mi cabello, busque en mis maletas mi ropa para el día de hoy, en Phoenix conocí ha mis dos mejores amigas; Renesmee y Josephine, cuando las conocí dijeron que mi ropa era un crimen horroroso, que con un cuerpo como el mío no debía llevar aquellas horrorosas prendas. Aun recuerdo cuando me obligaron ha ir de compras con ellas y me lleve la sorpresa sobre que hicieron con mi vieja ropa…

_Flash Back*_

_-¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS BELLA!- dijeron oh mas bien chillaron Nessie y Jo. No sabia si ir de compras con ellas allá sido buena idea… Cuando acepte sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes y pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa en sus "angelicales" rostros. Entre al auto de Nessie (Un audi de color azul oscuro) ha regañadientes, en menos de media hora estuvimos en el centro comercial. Al verlas tenían una sonrisa maléfica en sus rostros, Oh no… Venir con ellas de compras es malo… Muy malo. Me arrastraron literalmente del auto y me hicieron entrar en la primera tienda._

_5 horas después*…_

_-¡Quien en su sano juicio dura 5 horas enteras en un centro comercia!- Dije con cansancio mientras me tumbaba en una de las sillas del local para tomar café. Nessie y Jo me miraron como si estuviera loca… ¿COMO SI ESTUVIERA LOCA? ELLAS SON LAS DESQUICIADAS QUE SE LA PASARON 5 HORAS ENTERAS SIN COMER EN ESTE CENTRO COMERCIAL._

_-Por dios Bella, ¿Tan rápido te cansas? Nessie y yo duramos desde que el centro abre hasta que cierre, esto ha sido poco en comparación con los otros días- Dijo Josephine con una sonrisa burlona.- Además, alégrate, la mayoría de la ropa es para ti.- Bufe_

_Enfurruñada como estaba no dije nada. Salimos del café y nos fuimos al Internado. Al llegar fui ha guardar toda mi nueva, abrí el armario y no había nada de mi ropa normal, esto solo puede ser obra de dos personas…- ¡RENESMEE Y JOSEPHINE VENGAN AHORA MISMO HA MI HABITACION- Grite desesperada. Las chicas aparecieron por la puerta con unas sonrisas inocentes._

_-OH Bella, te diste cuenta de que no tienes ropa… Ah bueno la cosa es que- Dijo Nessie y miro ha Jo con una sonrisa maléfica que esta correspondió- La donamos ha un grupo de indigentes sin ropa- Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su cara, mis mejillas estaban rojas de la ira, ¡COMO SE ATREVEN HA REGALAR MI ROPA HA UN GRUPO DE INDIGENTES!- Jo- Dijo Nessie mientras tragaba en seco y miraba mi rostro- Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que Bella…_

_-¡ESTAN MUERTAS!- Chille mientras corría hacia ellas para taclearlas._

_Fin Flash Back*_

Reí al recordar eso. Me vestí rápidamente, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa strapless de color verde con detalles plateados, la blusa se acentuaba en mis curvas, me quedaba muy bien, tenia que admitirlo, unos tacones de color plateado abiertos al frente. Las chicas me acostumbraron ha usar tacones, al menos no soy tan torpe como antes. Me seque el cabello rápidamente, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, otro poco de maquillaje y listo, nada cargado. NO quiero por nada del mundo parecer una muñeca plástica. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y el desayuno estaba servido, Rene ya había empezado ha comer. Y luego recordé… _Las sorpresas-pensé._

-Bueno Re… Mamá, ¿Cuáles son las sorpresas de las que me hablaste esta mañana?- Le pregunte, ella me miro y grito un "ENTREN". Me quede de piedra donde estaba… ¿Entren?

Sentí unos fuertes y cálidos brazos abrazándome por la cintura y levantándome para darme vueltas en el aire. Era Alexander, Oh dios era Alexander, lo abrase por el cuello mientras sonreía, seguía tan guapo… Alex es musculoso, alto como 1.90, de piel pálida como la mía, sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul, sus labios son carnosos, el primer día que llegue ha Phoenix lo conocí, fue muy amable, me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi, justamente el día anterior antes de venirme ha Forks. No supe que responder… _¿Alex me gusta? Sí. ¿Quiero ha Alex? Sí. ¿Lo Amo? No, definitivamente no. Solo eh amado ha una persona…_

-Oh Alex… Te extrañe tanto- Dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente, el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que yo correspondí gustosa. Mire ah Rene que miraba la escena con una sonrisa- ¿Esta es la sorpresa mamá? ¿Qué Alex esta aquí en Forks?- Le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si Bella, esta es una de sorpresas… Pero Alex no es el único que esta aquí- Me sonrió, la mire confusa.

Mire hacia la puerta y hay estaba Josephine y Renesmee. Renesmee tenia su cabello de color broncíneo amarrado ah una coleta, tenia puesta una minifalda de color blanco y una blusa color morado, sus ojos de color azul me miraron con alegría. Josephine, tenia cabello rubio y llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenia una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color negro, un blusón amarillo que le quedaba hermoso. Oh dios, siguen igual de hermosas desde la ultima vez que las vi.

Salí de los brazos de Alex y corrí hacia mis amigas, me sorprendió que no me cayera al piso con estos tacones. Las abrase ha las dos por igual y sonreíamos felices.

-Bueno Bella…- Dijo Nessie- La gran sorpresa es que… ¡VIVIREMOS EN FORKS Y CURSAREMOS LOS AÑOS FALTANTES AQUÍ CONTIGO!-Grito eufórica. Sonreí emocionada y salte ha abrazarlos ha los tres. Quizás estos años en Forks no sean tan malos…

-Okey Bella- Dijo Alex- Salgamos para ver tu otra sorpresa-Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Tome mi bolso, me despedí de Rene y salí con mis amigos al patio, enfrente de mi había un Mercedes Benz Mclaren de color negro, tenia un moño de color azul en el techo y un enorme cartel que decía: ¡BIENVENIDA HA FORKS BELLA!

-¡OH POR DIOS-Grite mientras corría hacia el auto- Guau es perfecto… Me encanta…- Rene salió de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Corrí hasta ella y la abrase- Mamá no debiste, debió costar una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo-Rene me miro con cariño.

-Dios Bella… Veo que sigues sin querer aceptar regalos- Se rio- Acéptalo, es un regalo de parte de tu padre y mía. No ha sido nada Bella. Y hay de ti si no lo aceptas- Dijo medio seria y medio en broma. Me volví ha despedir de ella. Renesmee me sonrió antes de entrar en su Audi con Josephine. Alexander paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un color rosa. Alex tenia una moto de marca Tuning 1000, era hermosa de color plateado, la primera vez que di una vuelta en ella fue sensacional. Alex tenia en sus manos las llaves de mi Mercedes se las quite en un ágil movimiento ( Muy raro en mi ) y le saque la lengua como niña de 5 años. El rio por mi actitud infantil, quito su brazo de mi cintura y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, le sonreí y camine hacia mi Mercedes el se dirigió hacia su moto, de repente algo en mi cabeza hizo click, saque la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, y grite:

-¡CHICOS HAGAMOS UNA CARRERA COMO EN PHOENIX!- Grite con entusiasmo, Alex tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Nessie y Jo, sacaron la cabeza por las ventanillas y sonrieron felices.

-¡Okey Bella!- Dijeron las dos ha la vez y Josephine agrego- ¡HA LA UNA… HA LAS 2…-Arranque el motor del mercedes que ronroneo, escuche como la moto de Alex rugía, El auto de Nessie también ronroneo como el mío- ¡HA LAS TRES!-Grito al fin Josephine.

En ese momento pise el acelerador con fuerza y el auto salió disparado. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, amaba correr en Phoenix, allí había pistas de carreras.

Llegue de primera al instituto, tuvimos que bajar la velocidad, al entrar al estacionamiento todos los estudiantes miraron mi mercedes con la boca abierta. Llegue en primer lugar, Nessie y Jo en 2 segundo y Alex en tercero. Todos miraron los coches como si fueran ha babear. Estacione al lado de un Volvo plateado. _Lindo coche- Pensé mientras estacionaba._

Cuando salí del auto recibí muchos chiflidos, sentí como al sangre inundaba mis mejillas. Alex bajo de su moto y muchas chicas suspiraron sonoramente al verlo quitarse el casco. Nessie y Jo salieron del auto y también recibieron chiflidos, las sonrojadas caminaron ha mi lado. Éramos los nuevos. Los "bichos raros". Alex se coloco ha mi lado lanzando miradas asesinas ha quien se atreviera ha mirarme. Me reí de ello, a veces Alex podía ser tan celoso…

Entramos ha la dirección y había una mujer anciana, de cabello blanco y una etiqueta en su camisa que decía "Señora Cope". Alex carraspeo la garganta para que nos prestara atención. Ella levanto la mirada y nos sonrió tiernamente.

-Oh buenos días- Dijo- Tu debes ser Isabella Swan verdad- Dijo señalándome. Asentí- Y ustedes deben ser… Renesmee Wolfe- Nessie levanto la mano ha la vez que sonreía, la mujer le correspondió la sonrisa y arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos- Josephine Stevens- Jo levanto la mano- Y… Alexander Johnson- Dijo mirando ha Alexander con una sonrisa, que el correspondió. La Señora Cope, saco de uno de los estantes de su escritorio unos cuantos papeles- Bueno chicos, este es el horario de cada uno, el croquis del campus-_¿Campus? – Pensé- Pero si el Instituto es pequeño… No importa._Nos acercamos y tomamos cada uno nuestros horarios, el croquis del Instituto no era difícil. Casi todas mis clases las compartía con Nessie, Jo y Alexander, en las únicas clases que no concordábamos era Literatura, Biología y Calculo. Ahora mismo nos tocaba ah Josephine y ha mi Física. Nos despedimos de Nessie y de Alexander. Alex tenia Biología y Nessie Calculo.

Caminos por los edificios y hay estaban ellos. Los Cullen y Los Hale. Vi ha Edward y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Dios mío que me pasa? Desvié la mirada y vi que Josephine me miraba preocupada.

-Ellos son los Cullen y los Hale ¿cierto?- Pregunto señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza. Suspire.

-Si, son ellos… Josephine, no dejes que se me acerquen por favor… No quiero… tenerlos cerca- Dije con voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes Bella- Me dijo con una sonrisa- No se te acercaran, eso tenlo por seguro.

En ese momento _ellos_voltearon en mi dirección y me miraron, _Oh no por favor que no intente acercarse…- Suplicaba en mi cabeza._

Estaban cada vez mas cerca. Jo camino con paso rápido hacia adelante y les mando una mirada asesina. Ellos no se inmutaron. Alice venia con su andar de bailarina, tan propio de ella…

-Bella tenemos que hablar- Dijo la aterciopelada voz de Ed… De el. Lo mire ha los ojos, en su mirada había tristeza… Dolor… y… Otro sentimiento que no se expresar. Pero no caería… Esta familia era capaz de engañar con la mirada, yo no caería de tonta de nuevo. No de nuevo.

-¿Qué tienen que decirme? ¿Quieren volver ha decirme que largue de Forks? ¿Qué soy poca cosa?- Les pregunte con voz indiferente. Ellos me miraron con tristeza… Por un momento la mascara dura, fría e indiferente de mi rostro se descompuso… _¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN- Dijo la voz de mi conciencia- YA BASTA, RECUERDA TODO LO QUE HICIERON, TODO LO QUE TE DIJERON._

_Flash Back*_

_Mi padre me había dejado en la escuela y estaba esperando ha mis amigos. Mire hacia la entrada y pude divisar ha una pequeñísima niña de cabello hasta los hombros y sonrisa radiante. Esa era Alice. Camine rápidamente, tropezándome con mis pies, claro esta._

_-Hola, Ali, Emm, Rose, Jazz, Eddie- Dije con voz alegre, Edward me miro con reproche. El odia que cualquier persona lo llame Eddie. Excepto yo, me sonrió, los demás no._

_-Por dios Isabella, ¿tan cínica eres que nos bienes ha hablar?- Dijo Rosalie con odio en la voz. Esperen… ¿Me llamo Isabella?, ¿Odio en su voz? ¿Cínica? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?. La mire confundida, Edward tenia la misma expresión que yo._

_-Esperen… ¿De que están hablando?- Les pregunte._

_-Pff-Dijo Alice- Sobre lo que inventaste Isabella, le dijiste ha media oh completa escuela que Jasper y tu son NOVIOS- ¡¿Qué?! ¿JASPER Y YO NOVIOS?. Estaba en estado de Shock, voltee ha ver ha Edward que igual estaba en Shock._

_-Yo nun…- Empecé ha decir, pero Emmet interrumpió._

_-No tienes que explicarnos nada Isabella- Dijo con voz inexpresiva y fría, lo mire ha los ojos y solo pude ver… Odio hacia mi._

_-Tienen que escucharme- Insistí- De verdad yo nunca invente nada, lo ju…- Me volvieron ha interrumpir, esta vez Jasper._

_-Isabella, deja de decir mentiras, nadie te creerá tu teatrito de niña buena- Dijo con asco en la voz… Pensé que al menos confiarían en mi. Pensé. Voltee ha mirar ha Edward que me miraba con tristeza… Sentí como mis ojos empezaban ha picar. Mis amigos…oh mejor dicho mis ex-amigos se fueron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Todos excepto Edward._

_Entre ha clases con desgana, todavía intentando no llorar. Salí hacia el estacionamiento y Edward estaba con su grupo de amigos "populares". Me senté en una banca cerca de la entrada para poder ver ha mi padre cuando viniera por mi. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet fueron hasta donde estaba Edward, Alice le dijo algo ha el oído con lo que Edward abrió los ojos como platos y palideció, luego su expresión cambio por una de molestia. Recorrió el estacionamiento con la mirada hasta enfocar su mirada en mi. Me sentí sumamente nerviosa. Su expresión se convirtió en una de asco. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Mire ha mis ex-amigos que me miraban con una sonrisa malévola en sus rostros. De repente Alice dijo algo, sin emitir sonido alguno, pero dijo algo. Lo entendí perfectamente._

_Dijo "Venganza"·_

_En ese momento mi padre llego por mi._

_Fin de Flash Back*_

Sentí una enorme punzada de dolor en el agujero de mi pecho. Mi cara volvió ha mostrar esa expresión inexpresiva y fría que siempre mostraba enfrente de los Cullen y Hale. Tome ha Josephine de la muñeca y la hice caminar rápidamente, escuche como Alice decía "Bella" y luego un… ¿sozollo? Quizás alucino. Jo me miraba preocupada, le regale una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió.

Entramos ha clases justo ha tiempo. El profesor de geografía no nos obligo ha presentarnos ante todo el salón, le agradecí mentalmente, suficiente tuvimos Jo, Nessie, Alex y yo con toda esta atención por ser los nuevos.

Salimos totalmente aburridas de la clase. En Phoenix ya nos habían dado este tema. Las siguientes clases pasaron sin acontecimientos. Era la hora del almuerzo, solo espero no encontrarme de con ellos… De nuevo…

Alexander tenia una mano alrededor de mi cintura, Nessie y Jo me miraban de mandera picara, yo solo pude sonrojarme, estábamos entrando en la cafetería cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, Jo y Nessie las ignoraron pero estaban sonrojadas, fuimos ha la fila y compramos la comida. Cuando buscábamos una mesa para poder sentarnos escuche una voz algo ronca que decía mi nombre… Se me hizo muy familiar.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- Volvió ha decir esa voz. Voltee la cara con frustración al ver que no era nadie cerca. ¡OH DIOS MIO, ES JACOB BLACK EL QUE GRITA MI NOMBRE! ¡EL ESTABA EN EL INTERNADO DE PHOENIX!, sentí ha Alex tensarse. Le sonríe cuando voltee ha mirarlo, estaba mas… ¿Guapo? Estaba Alto, mucho mas alto, musculoso y mucho, su piel era de un perfecto color cobrizo, su cabello era corto, ha la moda, me sonreía, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos. Le sonríe y camine hacia el, lo abrase con cariño. Había sido uno de mis mejores amigos en Phoenix y Forks, ya que el vivía aquí antes, oh bueno, ahora.

-Ja-Ja-cobb-Dije entrecortadamente- noo… Respiro- dije con dificultad. Jacob era muy fuerte, el rio. Me soltó y le hice señas ha mis amigos para que vinieran, Josephine conocía ha Jacob. La que no lo conocía era Renesmee. Alexander era… Su rival por así decirlo, Alex era el capitán del equipo de Futbol en Phoenix y Jacob el de Baloncesto. Se odiaban ha muerte, no se por que.

-Jacob ya conoces ha Jo y Alex- dije y ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto Alex- Ella es Renesmee-Dije señalando ha mi hermosa amiga de cabello broncíneo. Ella le sonrió amablemente mientras lo miraba ah los ojos, Jacob parecía… ¿Fascinado? Oh si lo estaba, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, oh… Me huele ha chico enamorado. Nessie lo miro confundida y desvió la mirada.- Pero prefiere que le digan Nessie. Seguro serán muy buenos amigos. Y algo mas…- Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro que escucho Jo y Alex. Le sonríe y dije con los labios si articular palabras: "Plan Cupido". Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa radiante. Ha Josephine se le iluminaron los ojos, ella es la que mas disfruta de ser… "Cupido".

Jacob estaba sentado con unos chicos igual de altos, y musculosos que el, se llamaban Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, y Paul. Quil y Embry me guiñaron un ojo cuando nos presentaron, Alex les lanzo miradas asesina pero ellos ni se inmutaron. Recorrí con la cafetería con la mirada y los vi. Los Cullen y los Hale estaban sentados en una de las mesas de en medio. Alice me miraba triste, no me lo creo, Emmet igual, Rosalie también, Jasper también y ese dios griego de cabello cobrizo me miraba… ¿Dios griego de cabello cobrizo? Tonta conciencia. En su mirada pude ver… Tristeza, dolor, y… Ese sentimiento que… No puedo expresar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de los amigos de Jake y platicamos un rato. Jacob intentaba sacarle conversación ha Nessie pero ella respondía con desinterés. Los Cullen y los Hale tenían su mirada fija en nuestra mesa, casi de igual manera que los demás chicos. El timbre de entrada ha clases sonó. Solo queda una clase… Biología.

Camine por los pasillos ya casi vacios solo por algunas personas que me miraban con mucho interés y curiosidad. Una grupo de chicos apoyados en los casilleros me miraban con la lujuria impregnada en sus rostros, uno de ellos, me guiño un ojo, me ruborize un poco y camine un poco mas rápido hacia mi clase. El profesor de Biología todavía no llegaba cuando entre, los chicos y las chicas platicaban animadamente y me di cuenta de que solo quedaba una mesa vacía, me senté en uno de los asientos y saque mi libreta y empece ha garabatear cualquier cosa. Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, levante la mirada para encontrarme con un chico de cabello castaño claro, labios llenos de un color rojizo, ojos de color grises, musculoso, alto y guapo, me sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora, le devolví la sonrisa, _Oh ya recuerdo… Es uno de los chicos que vi recostados en los casilleros. Pensé_.

-Eres Bella Swan ¿Cierto?-Asentí- Me llamo James es un placer.

-Mucho gusto James- Dije con alegría, se ve que es amable- El placer es mío-Dije mientras le tendía la mano. El deposito un beso en ella y me ruborice al instante. _Quizás pueda ser mi compañero de Laboratorio…-_¿Tienes… compañero de laboratorio?- Le pregunte con una tímida sonrisa, el la correspondió.

-En realidad si, es una lastima- Dijo con una sonrisa triste- Bueno… Quizás concordemos en alguna otra clase- Dijo, pude ver esperanza en su mirada-Adiós Bella- Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla, me ruborice. _De nuevo…_

-Adiós James- Dije con una sonrisa. El se fue hacia su asiento, su compañero era un chico de piel de tono oliváceo, su cabello era de un negro brillante, era de constitución mediana, musculoso, pero no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo ha Emm… _Mejor cállate._

En ese momento entro Edward ha clase, me doy cuenta que pensar en su nombre… No me hace mal. Miro la mesa en la que estaba sentada y sonrió con esperanza, el único asiento libre era el mío… _Mierda…_

Se sentó al lado mío. _Genial, ahora seré compañera de Edward todo el año… ¿Acaso podría haber algo peor?._

-Bella yo…- Empezó ha decir el, pero el profesor de Bilogía entro ha el aula.

-Bueno días clase, veo que tenemos una nueva alumna en la institución…-Dijo, _Oh no, por favor que no haga que me presente enfrente de toda la clase…-_Venga Señorita Swan- Me levante con paso vacilante de la silla y camine hacia el escritorio. Sentí las miradas de muchas personas en mi espalda, un silbido se escucho y escuche que alguien dijo: "Si que esta buena". No supe reconocer la voz, era la de un chico pero no supe de quien era. El profesor carraspeo la garganta- Aquí tiene un libro-Dijo entregándome un libro algo grueso que decía: Biología.

Busque el comprobante de asistencia en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón se lo di para que lo firmara, lo firmo rápidamente y empezó la clase. Agradecí que se ahorrara toda esa tontería de la presentación.

La clase era sobre anatomía celular, maldije para mis adentros, ese tema ya me lo sabia de memoria, nos no habían dado en Phoenix. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi, tenia que distraerme, tome algunos apuntes en mi cuaderno sobre la clase. Los minutos pasaban lentamente… Era como si el tiempo estuviese en mi contra.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y di un respingo al oírlo. James se levanto de su asiento y me despidió con la mano, le devolví el gesto y empece ha recoger mis libros, podía sentir su mirada en mi, sabia perfectamente que era de Edward Cullen, ¿Qué Quería?

Estaba ha punto de levantarme cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica. Esa corriente eléctrica tan familiar… Solo la había sentido con una persona… Con el. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomando mi muñeca y tenia una expresión de suplica en su rostro. Me solté de su agarre, tome mi mochila y camine hacia la salida. Sentí como de nuevo tomaban mi muñeca y esa estúpida corriente eléctrica volvió. Era Edward.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte cortante.

-Bella deja que te explique por favor- Rogo- Mis hermanos y yo nunca quisimos tratarte haci- ¡IMBECIL!

-No dejare que explique nada, ustedes nunca me dieron la oportunidad para explicarme- Sentí como el agujero de mi pecho recibía punzadas de dolor.- Oh y ¿nunca quisieron tratarme así? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijeron ese día Edward?- Le pregunte con voz rota, su expresión era una de sufrimiento- Nunca en tu miserable vida vuelvas ha acercarte ha mi Cullen.

El intento tomarme de nuevo la muñeca… Levante la mano y le di una sonora cachetada ha Edward Cullen, se llevo las manos hacia su mejilla luego del golpe, su mejilla estaba roja. Me di la vuelta cuando sentí mi ojos humedecer, unos pocos alumnos habían visto aquella pelea y cuchicheaban entres si sobre eso. No me importaba que supieran que le di una cachetada ha Edward Cullen. Se la merece y muchas mas.

Salí hacia el estacionamiento y vi que todavía mis amigos no llegaban, vi ha Jacob de lejos, lo salude con la mano y el me correspondió el saludo, se monto en una moto de color rojo, no se la marca. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, tenia que contenerlas. Vi como mis amigos salían, los salude rápidamente, sentí como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, entre en el coche rápidamente, lo encendí y arranque, no tenia ánimos de carreras.

Llame ha Rene mientras conducía, avisándole que estaría paseando por los alrededores de Forks, para acostumbrarme. Ella acepto sin ningún problema.

Conduje un rato por la carretera sin saber adonde ir. Tome vuelta ha la derecha para tomar la 101. Hay había un sendero quizás pueda caminar y desahogar mis penas hay… Avance hasta que se acabo el asfalto. Estacione el coche, me baje rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el sendero.

Camine un rato derramando lagrimas… ¿Cómo una persona… puede causarme esto?

Me senté en una banca y me recosté sollozando fuertemente y derramando lagrimas... Hasta que recordé ese día.

_Flash Back*_

_Estaba sentada en el sofá, mis padres estaban arriba hablando sobre algo importante. Sabia que Alice planeaba algo, me dijo venganza… ¿Sera que le dijo ha Edward que…_

_No. Alice no están malvada para eso._

_El timbre sonó en ese momento. Me levante del sofá con paso cansado y abri. Hay estaban mis… Ex- Amigos mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, todos menos Edward. Su cara era de enfado y asco ha la vez. Alice hablo._

_-Hola Isabella, venimos ha informarte que…- Intercambio una sonrisa de maldad con los demás- Por haber dicho eso en la escuela, sobre que Jasper y tu son algo mas que amigos, te tenemos una venganza-Me miro con odio, me estremecí-Le hemos contado ha Edward sobre sus sentimientos hacia el._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, como pudieron… Ellos prometieron… No, no puede ser._

_-No, es men-menn-tira- Tartamudee como boba, pero no podía ser cierto-Uss… Ustedes prometieron que nunca… Le… Dirían nada ha nadie- Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla… Sentí como si un agujero se abriera en mi pecho… Dolía, y mucho._

_-¡ERES UNA MUY BUENA MENTIROSA!-Grito Rosalie, parecía que se me iba ha lanzar encima, tuve miedo-¡¿COMO PUDISTE DECIR ESO EN LA ESCUELA?! OH YA SE… ¿¡QUERIAS DARLE CELOS HA EDWARD NO!? PUES PARA TU INFORMACION…- Me sentía horrible, en mi cabeza solo estaba la frase: Lo prometieron. Edward interrumpió ha Rosalie._

_-Calla Rosalie- Dijo con voz inexpresiva, voltee ha mirarme, su mirada era de asco, rabia y… Odio.- Tu Isabella nunca podrías darme celos, eres poca cosa para mi- El agujero en mi se desgarro aun mas… Derrame mas lagrimas- Nunca corresponderé ese estúpido sentimiento, eres una idiota- Dijo con odio. Un sozollo se escapo de mi garganta, montones de lagrimas salían de mis ojos, sentía las piernas de gelatina._

_-Nunca quisimos ser tus amigos-Dijo Emmet- Esme nos obligo, como la primera persona que conoció fue ha tu madre… Tuvimos que ser amigos de la niña patosa, rara, nerd- Dijo con burla._

_Ellos nunca quisieron ser mis amigos… Nunca me quisieron, todo fue una mentira._

_-Somos buenos actores ¿cierto chicas?-Dijo Jasper, Alice y Rosalie asintieron con una enorme sonrisa- Tanto tiempo actuando siendo amigos de esta chica y nunca se dio cuenta…- Dijo con burla, todos rieron. Yo solo podía derramar lagrima, el agujero de mi pecho se estremecía de dolor._

_-Te odiamos Isabella, ¿Por qué no te largas de Forks de una buena vez?- Dijo Edward- Nunca en nuestras vidas queremos volver ha verte, te odiamos, y la persona que mas te odia en este grupo soy yo._

_-Somos populares, guapos, tenemos dinero- Empezó ha decir Rosalie- Y somos amigos de esta pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta- Dijo con burla, todos se echaron ha reír._

_Como pude ser tan tonta… Como pude confiar en ellos, tienen razón… Debería irme de Forks._

_-Tienes razón Rose-Dijo Edward- Ahora Isabella ¡¿POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE FORKS DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡ERES UNA BASURA, NO TE QUEREMOS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, PUDRETE, MUERETE, LARGATE!- Esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara._

_-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-Grite-¡YO NUNCA INVENTE ESE ESTUPIDO RUMOR, NI ESTABA ENTERADO DE EL, SEGURO SE LOS DIJO LA CHISMOSA DE JESSICA STANLEY Y USTEDES LE CREYERON!-Ellos se miraron entre si- ¡OH Y LO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS EDWAR, SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, NUNCA ESPERE QUE CORRESPONDIERAS MIS SENTIMIENTOS, SOLO QUERIA QUE AL MENOS LA AMISTAD DURARA PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASI!-Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… El agujero de mi pecho de abría cada vez mas-¡Y NO! ¡NO SOY NINGUNA POBRETONA QUE NO TIENE DONDE CAERSE MUERTA, LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ENTRE USTEDES Y YO, ES QUE USTEDES TIENEN DINERO QUE LES SOBRA, YO TENGO LO NECESARIO, NO SOY UNA MANIACA HA LAS COMPRAS, NO SOY UNA NARCISISTA QUE SE AMA HA ELLA MISMA! ¿¡Y SABEN QUE!? ¡TIENEN RAZON, NO HAGO NADA EN FORKS, ME LARGARE DE ESTE INFIERNO!- Todos se sorprendieron con mis palabras… Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Les cerré la puerta en la cara y me eche ha llorar. Solo hay pude darme cuenta que mis padres estaban al pie de las escaleras. Corrí ha abrazarlos._

_-Como pudieron esos mocosos tratarte así princesa- Dijo mi papá mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla-No te preocupes hablare con Carlisle oh Esme…- Lo interrumpí._

_-No papá-Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, el me miro confundido ha la vez que mi madre, respire hondo un par de veces- Recuerdan… ¿Ese internado en Phoenix?- Asintieron- Pues… Quiero irme de Forks e irme ha ese internado hoy oh mañana mismo- Les dije decidida._

_-Pero…-Empezó mi madre._

_-Nada de peros Rene- Dijo mi padre- Es su decisión, ¿además recuerdas que es ese tema el que estábamos hablando arriba?- Le pregunto ha mi madre, ella asintió. En mis ojos hubo esperanza… No puedo quedarme en este asqueroso pueblo... Mi madre negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_-Por favor quiero ir-Les rogué- Me portare bien, se los juro, por favor quiero ir…- Les dije con voz rota._

_-Esta bien Bella- Dijo Rene, mientras sonreía- Ve ha arreglar tu maleta… Nosotros haremos en papeleo y mañana ha primera hora estarás en un avión hacia Phoenix-Dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_Sonreí, les di un beso en la mejilla ha mis padres y subí las escaleras corriendo, hice mi maleta rápido y guarde todas mis cosas._

_Desde mañana será un nuevo comienzo… Desde mañana me iré de este pueblo, nunca los volveré ha ver… Y nunca más me causaran dolor. Pensé mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla._

_Fin Flash Back*_

El agujero en mi pecho se estremeció debido al recuerdo, las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me levante del banco, eran las 6, Rene seguro estará preocupada. Camine por el sendero hasta llegar hacia el coche, lo encendí y conduci hacia casa, llegue en 20 minutos. Entre por la puerta y Rene me miro preocupada, seguro mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar… Le sonreí y subí las escaleras hasta llegar ha mi habitación, me saque la ropa ha tirones y me puse mi pijama, baje ha comer, luego volví ha subir y revise mi celular, tenia como 10 llamadas perdidas de Alex, 20 mensajes de Nessie, 10 mensajes de voz de Jo, y 5 mensajes de Jake. No respondí ninguno.

Me hice ovillo en la cama y empecé ha llorar, recordando ese día… Me dormí llorando.

Esa noche, tuve pesadillas, las que nunca tuve, hace… 5 años.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevos amigos… y... Nuevas enemigas.

Me levante jadeando, con un leve temblor en las manos, y con esa pesadilla rondando en mi cabeza… Ese recuerdo. La pesadilla era con Edward claro esta, el… Diciéndome que no me quería, que nunca fue mi amigo. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese recuerdo.

Vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche: 5:13. Era temprano, tenia tiempo de tomar un buen baño… Busque mis cosas para el baño, salí por el pasillo y me tope con Charlie, me miro con ojos preocupados, le sonríe ah medias y camine hasta el baño, deje que el agua relajara mis músculos agarrotados. El baño duro menos de lo que pensé. Tome la ropa de la maleta… _Tengo que arreglar esto en el armario…_Ni siquiera me fije en que me puse, logre distinguir que fue un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa de tirantes roja con negro, unas zapatillas de color negras y mi cabello lo deje suelto con un cintillo negro, ancho con un lazo al costado.

Tome el desayuno rápidamente, me despedí de Rene y de Charlie. Salí hacia mi coche pero al otro lado de la calle estaban aparcados un Audi y una moto… _Oh oh, estoy en problemas…_

Alex estaba recostado sobre su moto al igual que Nessie y Jo. Me miraron y en sus ojos pude la preocupación. Les sonríe y corrí hacia ellos… En el camino me tropecé. _Genial, no me caí con los tacones pero con esto si…_

-¡Bella nos tenias preocupadas!-Gritaron Nessie y Jo, ha la vez que me daban un abrazo que me dejo sin aliento. Nessie continuo.- ¿No viste nuestro mensajes?- Pregunto con tristeza, su semblante era de enojo apenas un segundo después… Confirmado; Nessie es Bipolar.- Isabella Marie Swan si no vuelves ha contestar nuestros mensajes, llamadas, mensaje de voz y demás te arrancare la cabeza personalmente ¿Comprendes?- Me pregunto con voz amenazante, me rei y asentí con entusiasmo.

Alex me abrazo, sentí como si se me fueran ha romper la costillas… A veces podía ser muy efusivo…

-Alex… No… No respiro- Dije entrecortadamente. El rio, aflojo su agarre pero no me soltó. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, las chicas me miraron de forma picara, los ojos de Jo se iluminaron de repente y su semblante se mostro cauteloso. Abrió la boca para decir algo alce un dedo, sabia que querían saber por que mi comportamiento fue así ayer. Tenía que decirles, ellos son mis amigos…

-Se que quieren saber por que me comporte así ayer- dije con voz inexpresiva- Es temprano, cuando lleguemos al Instituto les contare todo ¿De acuerdo?- Ellos asintieron, me deshice del abrazo de Alex y camine hacia mi amado Mercedes. Alex tomo mi muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy vendrás conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa-No quiero que ningún idiota se te acerque…-Dijo con voz sombría. Me reí de ello, me tendió un casco, nos montamos en la moto, apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la moto rugió cuando se encendió, salimos disparados hacia el Instituto. _Seguro están impacientes…_

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas… Correr en moto era lo mejor del mundo… Llegamos al Instituto en 10 minutos, no había mucha gente, Alex estaciono la moto ah la vez que Nessie su Audi, luego de que Alex me ayudo ha bajarme de la moto, y Nessie y Jo del Audi, nos sentamos en una banca.

-Okey Bella- Dijo Jo- Suelta la sopa. Suspire, conté todo lo que paso ayer… Nessie y Jo juraron que estaban sorprendidas… Alex juro que si alguno de los chicos Cullen's se me acercaba el se encargaría personalmente de molerlos ha golpes. Reímos por ellos, todavía era temprano, hablamos sobre muchas cosas en el tiempo que esperábamos que el timbre sonara. El Volvo plateado se estaciono al lado del Audi de Nessie. De el bajaron 5 personas. Los Cullen y Los Hale. Jo y Nessie los miraron con odio, Alex igual, yo solo evite mirarlos cuando me miraron. Un chico rubio, ojos azules, de rostro aniñado, no muy alto, llamo ha Nessie, ella sonrió y dijo que ya venia. Jo fue ha comprar algo, y Alex fue ha hacer no se que cosa.

Pude divisar ah James bajando de un Mini Copper. Venia junto con 3 chicos más. Al verme camino rápidamente hacia mi, sus amigos me miraban con lujuria. James llego ha mi lado.

-Hola Bella-Dijo ha la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí, uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo.- Oh… Te presento ha Caleb- Señalo ah un chico con cabello negro, arreglado con gel, un poco menos pálido que yo, labios llenos de color rojizo, alto y musculoso, me sonrió coquetamente y me guiño un ojo, me ruborice- Andrew- Señalo ha un chico, rubio, ojos de color marrones claros, alto, no tan musculoso, labios finos de color rosa-Santiago- Señalo ha otro chico de cabello castaño oscuro, liso, despeinado, musculoso, labios llenos de color rosa, me miro y me guiño un ojo, me ruborice y note que el también. En fin. Todos son muy guapos.

Empezamos ha platicar sobre cualquier cosa, Los Cullen y los Hale tenían su mirada fija en nosotros. Edward miraba fijamente ha James y Caleb. James y Caleb los miro con burla.

-¿Se llevan bien con los… Cullen y los Hale?-Dije con algo de dificultad. Los ojos de los 4 brillaron de enojo.

-En realidad no-Dijo Caleb-Se creen superiores que cualquier persona… Son unos odiosos. ¿Los conoces?-Me pregunto cauteloso.

-Si- Les dije, ellos me miraron sorprendidos- Pero… No son de mi agrado. Como ya sabrán, vivía aquí antes, me mude cuando tenia 12 años. Tuve un pequeño altercado con ellos. Me mude por razones familiares, pero veo que no han cambiado en 5 años…- Dije con voz apagada. Ellos sonrieron gustosos, me imagino que por que no me gustan para nada los Cullen.

Una chica realmente guapa, de cabello rojizo-rubio en rizos, su hermosa cara tenia kilos y kilos de maquillaje, cuerpo de infarto, venia caminado hacia nosotros. Movía las caderas exageradamente, venia con una minifalda, que en realidad parecía cinturón, y un top strapless de color rojo 3 tallas más pequeñas, era más alta que yo, como 1.74. Detrás de ella venían dos chicas mas, la que iba del lado derecho era un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello era de color castaño, casi negro, también caminaba contoneando las caderas de manera exagerada, venia con un leggin de color purpura, una blusa verde, unos tacones amarillos y un bolso demasiado grande ( mas grande que su cabeza ) de color amarillo chillón. La mire con espanto. Mi sentido de la moda era bueno. Gracias ha Josephine y Renesmee, ellas sabían mas que yo… Pero estoy segura que eso que ella lleva puesto esta horroroso, del lado izquierdo venia una chica con cabello rubio, que le llegaba ha la cintura, lo tenia puesto ha un costado, llevaba una falda ha cuadros de estilo escocesa, era verde con morado, una blusa de color amarillo chillón, casi tan chillón como el bolso de la otra chica. La blusa tenía un escote demasiado grande… Unos tacones de color rojo, movía las caderas, al igual que las otras dos chicas, exageradamente. Caleb, James, Andrew, Santiago y yo fruncimos los labios para evitar reírnos. Llegaron ha nuestro lado. Pude notar como la de cabello rojizo-rubio me evaluaba con la mirada, las otras dos chicas lo hacían igual, la chica mas bajita palideció al verme oh… ¿Reconocerme?

_Muy hermosas… Pero se ven que son las zorras de el Instituto_

-Hola- Saludo la de cabello rojizo-rubio, su voz era algo… Chillona.-Me llamo Tanya- Sonrió falsamente-Ellas son Lauren-Señalo ha la de cabello rubio-y ella es Jessica-Señalo ha la otra… Esperen… ¿Jessica? ¿Jessica Stanley?

-Jessica Stanley ¿Verdad?-Pregunte. La chismosa y ahora que veo zorra de Jessica me miro sorprendida, me miro y dijo: Bella… Asentí. Le daría un muy buen golpe por haber inventado eso hace 5 años… Su mirada era de miedo, me reí para mis adentros.

-Lárguense-Dijo Andrew-Bella no se convertirá en ninguna de ustedes- Lauren lo miro coquetamente, batiendo las pestañas exageradamente, el la miro con asco y quito la mirada, ella desconcertada no dijo nada.

-Es cierto- Dijo James- Ella no se convertirá en ninguna zorra- Con que tengo razón… Si son las zorras de el Instituto.

-Solo queríamos saludar- Dijo la Lauren- Nos veremos luego Bella- Dijo con malicia y se fueron moviendo sus caderas de nuevo… Exageradamente.

-¿Son las zorras del Instituto verdad?-Les pregunte. Ellos asintieron.

-No te juntes con ellas Bella…-Dijo Caleb- Te diremos como son, y por que debes de tenerles cuidado. La de cabello rubio-rojizo se llama Tanya Denali, llego hace 2 años al Instituto, se hizo amiga de Lauren y Jessica y formaron un grupo, ella jura y perjura que su propiedad es Edward Cullen- Dijo con rabia. Sentí como los ¿Celos? Si celos, se apoderaban de mi ser- No hables siquiera con el… Tanya es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si alguna chica apenas le dice "Hola". Jessica-Dijo el nombre con asco- Se hizo compinche de Lauren desde la primaria, las dos son zorras desde ese momento- _Si… Lo recuerdo, Edward se la pasaba con ellas… Lauren fue su novia._ El agujero de mi pecho se estremeció- Integraron ha Tanya en el grupo, se hacen llamar ellas mismas "Las Reinas", pero todo el mundo en el Instituto las llama; "Las Zorras". Se han acostado con medio equipo de Futbol y Basquetbol.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, tenia Física con Jo y Caleb, pero Jo no se donde se metió. Entramos platicando al salón, me senté un puesto delante de Caleb, voltee hacia el pizarrón y Caleb empezó ha jugar con uno de los mechones de mi cabello, sonreí. Cuando veníamos platicando por los pasillos descubrí que Caleb y yo tenemos mucho en común. El profesor entro ha dar clase. Josephine no apareció. Caleb tenía Biología, se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Me dijo que la profesora de español no era nada amable si llegabas tarde…

Las clases pasaron aburridas, compartía unas cuantas con James y Caleb, Andrew y Santiago eran de un año superior. Nessie, Jo y Alex no aparecieron en todas las clases que nos tocaban juntos. Ni en el almuerzo estaban. En el almuerzo me senté con Caleb, unas cuantas personas se acercaron ha mi y se presentaron, las únicas que me parecieron… Autenticas fueron; Ángela, su novio Ben, Kate y Mike. Mike era el chico rubio de rostro aniñado que vi con Nessie, le pregunte sobre ella y me dijo que se fue con una rubia. Los Cullen y Hale tampoco aparecieron en el almuerzo. Tanya y su grupito de zorras me miraban con cara de asco y odio.

En la clase de biología tampoco apareció Edward… Salí de la clase, cansada. No tenia ánimos para nada, Caleb me mando un mensaje avisándome que el y los chicos me llevarían ha mi casa, ya que la moto de Alex ni el Audi de Nessie estaban. Quizás tuvieron alguna emergencia…

Entre al baño de chicas para lavarme la cara. Me mire al espejo, mis ojos… Ya no tenían ese brillo de antes… Ahora estaban vacios, sin vida. Todo esto no es solo culpa de ellos… En realidad todo es culpa mía. Fui ingenua, les di mi confianza, quizás… Quizás ellos me dieron algunas pistas para saber de su juego conmigo y… No lo supe entender. Yo fui la que caí en depresión, la que dejo que la tristeza y el dolor le desgarraran el alma… La que se enamoro de Edward. El agujero de mi pecho se estremeció de dolor al recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como "Amigos" Oh al menos eso pensaba yo. Sacudí la cabeza, sentí ah alguien tocar mi hombro, no había oído ha nadie entrar. Voltee y vi ha Tanya, Jessica y Lauren mirándome con odio.

-Mira Isabella-Dijo Tanya con sorna-Si te acercas mucho ha Edward, Alexander, Andrew, Caleb, James oh Santiago te la veras con nosotras ¿Entendido?- Zorras de Mierda.

-No, ustedes zorritas, no tienen derecho ha darme ordenes ¿Entiende?-Dije como si hablara con unas niñas con problemas mentales- Si quiero acercarme ha ellos lo hare, si quiero estar con alguno de ellos lo estaré, ustedes no tienen mando sobre mi vida… Además si ellos quisieran estar con alguna de ustedes... Ya lo estarían ¿Cierto?-Les pregunte con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro, sus caras reflejaban odio puro-Así que… Si me permiten queridísimas zorras- Sarcasmo- Me voy.- Tanya levanto su mano y vi sus intenciones. Oh no…_Eso no va ha pasar_. Levante mi puño mas rápido que ella y lo avente contra su cara, se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayo sentada en el piso, medio inconsciente.

La puerta del baño se abrió en esos momentos y entraron Nessie y Jo, miraron ha Tanya en el piso, una sonrisa maléfica y de burla se extendió por sus rostros. Lauren y Jessica._Ahora tú me las pagara Jessica Stanley…_ Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por mi rostro, Nessie y Jo me miraron con algo de miedo. Mire directamente ha Jessica.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!-Grite hacia Jessica-¡HICISTE QUE PERDIERA HA MIS AMIGOS! ¡TODO POR ESE ESTUPIDO RUMOR DE HACE 5 AÑOS! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS IDIOTA!- Le pegue un puñetazo en su nariz barata, Lauren miraba con miedo la escena, le di otro puñetazo ha Jessica en la quijada, empezó ha sangrar… _Oh Oh… Se rompió la quijada_, me reí de ello, se tambaleo hacia atrás, la puerta del cubículo del baño se abrió, ella siguió hacia atrás… De repente cayó sentada en el inodoro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás pegándose con la pared, gimió de dolor. Nessie, Jo y yo estábamos agarrándonos el estomago de la risa, lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas. Tanya se levanto como pudo y nos miro con odio. Nessie me arrastro literalmente hacia la puerta de salida. Lo ultimo que escuche de Tanya fue;

-¡TE HAS GANADO NUEVAS ENEMIGAS ISABELLA SWAN! ¡YA VERAS! ¡NO DEBISTE METERTE CON LAS REINAS!-Las chicas y yo nos reímos de ello. Salimos hacia la salida, en medio del estacionamiento había un circulo de gente con celulares… Una pelea. Nessie, Jo y yo corrimos hacia el lugar para poder ver. Unos cuantos nos empujaron, enfurruñadas nos íbamos ha ir cuando vi un árbol. Llame ha las chicas.

-¿Qué tal si…- Empecé ha decir mientras señalaba en árbol. Las chicas rieron. Corrimos hacia el árbol y nos subimos en el. Jo se sentó en la primera rama. Nessie en la segunda y yo en la cuarta. El árbol no era muy alto, así que no seria problema bajar de el. Mire hacia el circulo, hay estaban, me quede de piedra con lo que vi. Voltee ha mirar ha las chicas… Ellas tenían las mismas expresiones que yo.

Los que peleaban eran; Edward y Caleb.

Esto no es nada bueno.


End file.
